


Inked

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers gets a tattoo, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex gets a tattoo and more than she bargained for and Kelly helps distract her from the pain.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with the Dansen Thirst Squad.

Kelly is staring at what’s inside of the pantry, deciding what she’ll put on the table for dinner tonight. It’s the middle of the afternoon during her week off and welcoming Alex home has been a delight every time. It’s why, when Alex comes through the door, about three hours before the planned time, she’s left surprised, mouth agape. “You’re so early!” 

Immediately, she notices something is off with Alex. She climbs the short flight of stairs in their lobby with difficulty, each step she takes looks uncomfortable. The smile she offers is heavy with something Kelly can’t quite place. Her hug feels rigid and lacks the usual power she puts into it, she feels tremors going down Alex’s arms. 

“Oof, this feels like a rough day. Do you want me to give you a massage?” Kelly asks, stepping out of the hug, running her hand down Alex’s arms, trying to soothe them. 

The silence that greets her question isn’t unusual, Alex can sometimes slip into a non-verbal state of mind after difficult moments. She always finds ways to communicate her thoughts anyway. Alex shakes her head no and make a quick gesture of her hand toward the bedroom, then join both hands to make a sleeping gesture.

“You need a nap?” Kelly tries to confirms

Alex nods and blows her a kiss which Kelly catch mid-air and apply to her heart. 

“Take a good rest, I’ll come and see you when I’m done with dinner. I’m making you fried rice.” 

Alex respond with a pained smile and a pair of thumbs up. 

Kelly sort out the ingredients she needs for the meal, after mixing the spices and measuring everything, however, worry gnaws at the back of her mind. She leaves the kitchen to go check on Alex. 

Sure enough she hears Alex in the bedroom, moving on the bed, with the muffled sound of her voice. She slowly opens the door and the sight that greets her is everything but what she expected. 

Alex is laying on her stomach on the bed, holding a pillow against her face and chest, her face buried in it. She’s topless, only wearing a set of black sweatpants. 

Her whole body is overcome with the tremors she felt in the hug earlier, almost like a vibration. Ink marks Alex’s back: An elaborate tattoo that start on her shoulder blade and spans her ribs, skirts her hips and ends just shy of the small of her back. 

The tattoo itself seems like a depiction of a constellation or at least an arrangement of stars of some sort with quite a few spots having some kind of writing by it. The skin of Alex’s back is swollen and reddened and glisten in a mixture of sweat and lotion, likely applied by the artist. 

“So, I take it you weren’t really at work today?” Kelly asks with a gentle tone. She crawls onto the bed and lie down next to Alex, curling in on herself as she watches the woman next to her. 

She watches Alex’s head sink further into the pillow and she can hear a muffled sob. Her breathing becomes shallow, almost frantic. 

“It’s okay Alex, I’m not angry. I was just trying to make conversation about your ink.” Kelly moves just a little closer and kiss the side of her girlfriend’s head. She feel Alex’s body react to her proximity by scooting a little closer. 

“So, let me guess.” Kelly smiles, nuzzling the shaven side of Alex’s head, murmuring the word right into her ear. “You asked for the artist to finish the whole piece in one sitting. Because you thought you could handle it?” 

Alex nods into her pillow. There’s a short moment of silence before she laughs into the pillow, her face turning toward Kelly. Her expression mixed between pain and self-derision. “Sorry.” Alex’s voice is hoarse, strained. 

“Oh, you _screamed_?” Kelly gives Alex a salacious smile.

“Shut up.” Alex smacks her arm. 

Kelly can’t resist kissing Alex and find her soft and accepting and malleable. “If I had been there, I would have held your hand through it.” she kisses her again and there’s warm, low burning fire between them now. Alex presses against her again.

“You just wish you heard me scream.” Alex accuses.

Kelly shrugs at the accusation, accepting it. “You know I love it when you’re loud. But I can hear you scream whenever I want"

“I don’t think I can be loud right now.” Alex’s head drop onto the pillow. 

Kelly laughs. “Oh, I think I can make do.” She kisses Alex again, her hand moves between her girl’s thighs and up, gently stroking her right where she needs it, through the thick fabric of the sweatpants 

She feels Alex rolls and grinds against her fingers, she feels her melt into the kiss. There’s something raw in the way she kiss back. 

“It won’t work, too painful.” Alex says between kisses. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t make you feel good.” Kelly smiles into the kiss and she slowly removes Alex’s pants and throw them off of the bed. Carefully, she pulls Alex against her side and keeps kissing her. She impose a deep, slow pace with her tongue and she gently push two fingers inside of her. 

She doesn’t make her cum, she doesn’t make her scream but she does spend an hour slowly fucking Alex with progressively more fingers, until she’s four deep and Alex finally taps out, unable to contend with anything more. 

  
  
  



End file.
